


My Own Time

by schmuckofheart



Category: Homestuck, MSPaintAdventures
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First work - Freeform, M/M, Makeouts, how do tag, i dont know where im going with this, johndave - Freeform, they fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmuckofheart/pseuds/schmuckofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you were sent from the future to gather information on a person living in that time period. Only problem is you might be falling for the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((this is my first fanfic ive ever posted and i think ive got a lot to work with for it and ill try my best to update soon !!))

As far as you're concerned youre being paid for what you're doing. You volunteered for the position because of the recent passing of your brother. This was your own way of grieving. You had no one left for you, since you didnt really have any friends and your parents died when you were young. It made for a very boring existence.

"David!" An older woman spoke up. Prissy, pissy and just an over all bitch, especially towards you.

"Go on." You say, rolling your eyes, trying to make it seem as if you were listening the whole time. The woman gave off a sort of huff and began to talk again.

"You were synched up to the machine when you came to your second appointment, and since then youve shown much improvement, we're allowing you to leave a month in advance." She paused when a man came into the room and set a box down onto the table behind them and waited until he walked out.

"We expect you back in 10 months. No later. If you dont follow instructions and can't make it back in time I'm afraid you're stuck, and since youre our responsibility we will have to come and get you, waisting money fuel," she looked him over. "and my time."

"I already know the whole deal, lady." You say and walk over to the box.

The project was created to observe the past and the people living in that era. You are given a person and are to study them closely but without disrupting their own destinies and such. this was a huge risk of changing future events and ultimately resulting in someone not being born.

You pull out a familiar watch from the box and a file under the box, full of the information of the person youre going to have to befriend and become buddy-buddy with for the next ten months, along with a fake identity and where youre staying.

The file reading;

Johnathan (John), Egbert

It seemed simple enough. The woman cleared her throat as if to hurry you.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

__________________________________

The date is now September 6th, 1996.

Your name is John Egbert and this is your second week back to school and you know absolutely no one. Moving around was part of your life since your dad was a businessman but honestly you wished that you didnt have to move cities every time your dad found better work.

This is your first year at this school and you have a hard time finding people to hang around. You're not much liked by the other juniors and you're sometimes picked on. If you told your dad you'd probably have to move again, like last time you had problems at school. You just didn't want to be tossed around the country anymore.

You walk to school most mornings and mostly in silence but on a good day you might hum along to whatever song you're listening to on your cd player. Though, it wasn't that good of a day. Your dad left at 5am this morning and was going to be late, as usual. So you're going to have to fend for yourself tonight. Not only that but you've been falling behind in school because of said constant bullying and you've found yourself depressed.

You get to school a half hour early and head down to the library. The library has been sort of your safe haven in all the schools you've went to these past few years. It's quiet and usually empty besides the librarian, strange enough there was someone else there today.


	2. Warming Up

Your name is Dave Strider and you just successfully traversed backwards through time. Even though you do feel pretty sick and the trip takes a whole lot out of you, you still manage to find your new home for the next few months.

When you get inside you're greeted by the house. It seems that your agency is going to be keeping an eye on you, which you believe is an invasion of your own privacy, but who are you to complain?

You look around for a while, trying to get used to the new environment. You notice the old-fashioned furniture and cooking appliances. You also notice that its about 6:45am. You have to go right to work in about an hour.  
You know that you've already been registered at the high school where this kid is and you've already got his schedule. 

You sigh and run your hands through your hair for a moment.

"Just how hard can this be?" 

You quickly change into your more 'era friendly', as you call it, clothing and anxiously head out the door and down the street to the school.

When you got to the school early it hit you that you didn't even know where to start. You lost your way and ended up finding the library and decided to stay there until the bell rang. 

You see the librarian sitting there reading her magazine and notice she looked more like a student than a teacher. Big round glasses and black glossy hair and she seemed to have green eyes. She catches you staring and shoots a look at you and you turn away immediately.

"You're new aren't you?" She finally says.

You nod. "It's that obvious, huh?"

"Well it's certainly not every day you see someone walking around with sunglasses on indoors." She turns a page in her magazine.

"Let's just call my eyes 'sensitive'."

She looks him over once. "I'm Jade, by the way. I usually run the library when the teachers are out."

"Dave." You say, extending your hand for her to shake. She giggled and grabbed it.

"You're not from around here are you?" 

Before you even get a word out you see someone walk into the room.  
_________________________________

You are now John Egbert. He's tall and thin but has a good build. Blonde- no almost completely white hair, and his eyes you can't see. You feel as if you cut off Jade's conversation with this guy. You awkwardly stand there for a moment before you notice you're now staring.

You just decide to smile and wave at Jade and you begin to walk over to your usual spot.

"John!" Jade half whispers, and motions you closer. You sigh and turn towards the two.

"John?" You hear the other guy say as you walk over. If you didn't know any better you would say he sounded surprised.

"John, this is David. David this is John." She said introducing the two. Dave held out his hand for you to shake.

"It's just Dave, if you don't mind." You took his hand and shook it shyly. 

"He's new to town, John, how about you show him around school?" Jade said suddenly giving him the 'i-know-you're-probably-into-this-guy' sort of look. Yeah, you liked guys but not every single guy that comes along is your type.

"Jade, the bell is going to ring any minute." You say blowing her off completely.

"C'mon! Just show him to his first class or something." You glance at her. She has won. It was the least you could do.

Dave began digging in his pockets for his schedule. When he finally pulls it out your heart stops. Every single class. You didn't know if this was a good opportunity to make another friend or it's going to come back to bite you in the butt if he turned out to be annoying. Though you see Jade grinning ear-to-ear. She's about the only person you're good friends with in this school, therefore she knows about your little sexuality problem.  
_________________________________

Your name is Dave Strider and you first notice that John seemed a little antsy ever since you met him 5 minutes ago. You don't know if this was a normal thing for him or not. You try to make small talk but he just gives you one worded answers. A long silence is brought between you and John once you reached the first classroom.

"So what brings you to this hole in the wall town." John says, catching you off guard.

"Well, uh..." You stop and think for a moment. "I used to live in Texas... you know when i was a little tyke, but my parents sort of kicked the bucket before i even turned two. So my bro moved me up here and we've been trying to find him a job around the state for a while." You shuffle your hands into your pockets.

"Wow, i didn't really expect your whole life story there, but that's gotta suck." He said and frowned a bit.

After that, the distance you felt between John and yourself somewhat vanished. Almost as if he understood what it feels like.

The rest of the day went pretty well. John seemed to be just a normal teenager above all else... but you can't help but feel that there's something a bit off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((i feel as if i rushed this along but this is all ive got for now :3))


	3. After the First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tis only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was on vacation for a while, this could have gotten done sooner and it could have been longer -_-" sorry for the short chapter!!

Your name is Dave Strider and you quickly made contact with John Egbert.

John seemed to be a normal kid, but something about him seemed just a little off. He seems detached from the other kids in the school and he's quiet during all his classes. Hell he's even quiet around Jade, and she's supposed to be his friend. Right?

At the end of your first day you leave with little to no progress. Hell, you probably got more out of Jade than you did John. You both even swapped numbers. God do you hate having a landline and not your cellphone.

When you get home you decide to just go to sleep. HQ wouldn't want to be bothered by your lack of progress. You turn out the lights hoping it will be better tomorrow.  
_________________________________

Your name is now John Egbert and you're now very curious about this new guy.

Your first impression of him was somewhat wrong. You thought he was going to be some rich, jockey white boy who thinks he's to cool for everybody. But really he's just as quiet as you are. 

You still don't know what to think of him, but as far as you can tell he's a good guy.

When you get home you throw your stuff onto the bed and you walk straight over to the computer. You seemed to have a message from Jade. 

GG: ;))  
EG: what's that supposed to mean  
GG: you know exactly what it means john ;)  
EG: i really don't know  
EG: ??  
GG: youre into him~  
EG: oh jeez, i think you've got the wrong idea here jade  
GG: but i can feel it!!!  
EG: im not into every guy i look at  
EG: and i barely even know him!  
GG: then get to know him!  
GG: ive even got his number ;))  
GG: i could ya know  
GG: give it to you   
EG: that's very generous but i think i'm going to have to pass  
EG: he seems more into you than me anyways  
GG: do i detect a small amount of jealousy, perhaps?  
EG: i'm going to bed now!!

ectoBiologist ceased pestering gardenGnostic

You hate to admit it but you really can't help but feel that Jade might be right.


End file.
